Lucky Future
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Some things never change...


Lucky Future  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

CCX: Okay, I still suck at naming my fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, there would be less yuri subtext and more yuri _text._

"Hey, Hiiragi-san, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come get a bite to eat with me."

26-year-old Kagami Hiiragi turned to her co-worker, trying to find an excuse to avoid this "date". "Ah, I'm sorry, Minamori-san, I really should be getting home. If I don't remind her, my roommate's liable to end up missing dinner entirely." She thought about this for a moment. "Well, maybe not entirely, but she'd live on instant ramen if I didn't make her a nice meal every so often."

"I've tried your cooking, Hiiragi-san," interjected another co-worker, "she's better off with the ramen." Kagami angrily told her to shut up.

"You know, I've only ever heard you say bad things about your roommate," one of the OLs mused. "How lazy and irresponsible she is. Wouldn't you be better off on your own?"

"Well, it's not like she doesn't have _any_ job…although I still pay the lion's share of the bills because I make a lot more money than she does. But I—" she stopped herself short of telling the true story, seamlessly continuing, "—'ve taken care of her like this for awhile now. Looked out for, I mean."

"Ah. Old friend from school," Minamori said. "You probably let her copy your homework too, didn't you?"

"Well, no, I tried to make her do her own work…but yeah, in the end, she usually managed to convince me to let her copy mine. I guess she always figured that I'd never _actually_ let her fail…and I was too weak to do so."

"Funny. I can't imagine anyone having the strength to force you to back down, let alone on a consistent basis," said the woman who had insulted Kagami's cooking earlier.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You started here when you were just 24, and in two years you've earned enough promotions to more than triple your salary. Now, I've been here a bit longer than you have so my starting salary was a bit lower, but relatively speaking, it took me close to a decade to get to where you are now. That strong-willed determination is what's gotten you this far. …But I suppose it's good to still care about your friends as well."

"On the other hand, you really should force your roommate to be a bit more self-sufficient," Minamori said. "She won't have you around to take care of her forever…"

* * *

><p>"So, Kagamin, how was your day?"<p>

"The usual. I got asked out again, though. Minamori-san invited me to come along with him to dinner."

"You should just tell your co-workers the truth about your 'roommate'," Konata said.

"No way! I'm respected here. Natsumoto-sempai said it took her close to a decade to rise up the pay scale as far as I have in just the past two years, and while it wasn't really explicitly said, I think the implication was that I'm higher up the corporate ladder already."

"Yes, but you have to deal with the burden of living a lie, always wondering if someone will find out your big secret!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Kona-chan. It's not like I really care if the secret gets out. It's just…not something I really feel the need to advertise."

"See, that's what's great about my job. You could come visit me at work, and we'd be able to make out in public no problem; everyone would just assume it was part of the show, and might not even realize that I'm a lesbian in real life."

"Yeah, those were the days, weren't they…"

"The offer's always open."

"With my luck, someone would recognize me."

"…Suit yourself. You're the breadwinner of the family; I might not like this serious side of you that refuses to have fun, but it's a necessary evil."

"…What do you mean, 'refuses to have fun'? I finance your anime and manga habit; I even come along with you to conventions—though only because for anyone to admit that they recognized me there, they'd have to admit that they themselves were there. And I please you _every… single… night._"

"Hmmhmm…wanna get started?"

"Nah; dinner will be ready in like 5 minutes, and I'd rather have a nice long screw to savor."

"That's my girl. Love you, Kagamin."

Kagami gave Konata a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too, Kona-chan."

* * *

><p>CCX: I wasn't exactly sure what profession to put Kagami in, so I left it vague. Konata, of course, is still working at the same cosplay café that she worked at as a high-schooler, albeit full-time instead of part-time. She's actually the assistant manager now. Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
